Pushed into new opportunities
by kitty2287
Summary: Lucy finds herself ignored by her team since Lisanna came back, she goes on a solo mission and comes across an interesting thing from her past. A certain lightning dragon slayer has motives of his own. How will things play out? Lucy x oc, Lucy x Laxus There will be lemons! This is my first attempt with fanfiction so please, if you have thoughts, try to be constructive.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TALE**

**Lucy's pov**

_**Beep Beep Beep**_

I groan as I turn off my alarm clock, It cant possibly be 7am already :pouts:

oh well I guess its time to get ready and pick out a job, I need to pay my rent soon.

As I take a shower I try to think of the last time any of my team mates snuck into my apartment. Has it really been three whole months? I wonder if they are mad at me.

I put on my usual outfit and hairstyle. Time to go to the guild.

*time skip to the guild*

I look around and spot Natsu sitting next to Lisanna complete engrossed in her. I guess I shouldn't be surprised, he has been like that since they started dating three months ago.

"Hey Natsu, want to go on a job?" silence "Natsu?" I tap him on the shoulder. "Earthland to Natsu, come in Natsu can you hear me?"

"What do you want Lucy? Cant you see I'm busy?"

A little bit offended i respond "Yes I see that you are sitting just staring at Lisanna, I wanted to know if you want to go on a job, its been a while since we have gone on a job as a whole team."

"Why don't you just do a solo mission? Gray and Erza are both out and I want to stay here with Lis"

Now I'm really hurt, he would rather stay here and stare at her than go on a job. "Fine, have it your way! Lisanna hope you guys have a nice day" I huff and walk over to the board.

This one is perfect!

**Wanted: A celestial mage** **willing to take on a temporary apprentice**

**South west cosmos**

**reward 8,000,000 jewels**

**duration** **1-4 months**

**Food and board will be provided I will also cover rent water etc for your home while you are here. Please lacrima ahead.**

I run over to Mira and get it approved. Deciding not to say goodbye to Natsu since he is being a jerk I go straight home and pack, I also let my landlady know whats going on.

*time skip to clients mansion*

Before I can even knock a butler opens the door.

"Ah, you must be Ms. Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tale"

"That's me" I say with a smile

"This way please"

The butler lead me to Mr. Richards office. I couldn't help but stare, I had expected some older unattractive man that might have been around my fathers age. What I got was a devilishly handsome man in his mid 20's with long-ish short blond hair sun kissed skin and baby blue eyes (think Cary Elwes in the princess bride) I wanted to shove him against the wall and have my way with him. My thoughts were cut short when a hand reached out waiting for a handshake.

"-artfielia are you ok?" oh and a dreamy voice to boot.

"Sorry I was a little distracted by quick look around the painting on your wall. Pleasure to meet you Mr. Richards." that was a close one.

"As I was saying Ms. Heartfilia I'm looking forward to you teaching me. Anton will show you to your room. Dinner is in an hour, I assume you will be joining me? Also please call me Justin"

"Yes, traveling always makes me hungry. Thank you and please call me Lucy."

"Feel free to make yourself at home and look around, no room is off limits and if you need anything Anton or Jasmine can assist you."

Anton showed me to the room I would be staying in and it looked remarkably like my old room in the Heartfilia mansion. there was a map on the wall showing the layout of the mansion everything clearly labeled along with the kitchen hours and numbers to certain rooms for the intercom. I took a quick shower and dressed for dinner. On my way to the dining room I saw the library, it was filled with so many books, levy will be jealous when I tell her about this. As I make my way to the dining room I notice Justin. He is just standing there fussing over his clothing, mumbling to himself about how he wanted to look his best for me. For me? Awe. This job just got 10 times better, Mavis, I'm so glad I packed cute clothes!

"Um, Justin?" he quickly spun around and had a slight blush on his face looking like a deer in headlights so cute! "I was wondering, how much do you already know about celestial magic?"

"I- I know a little, I know the theory of how to call out to a spirit to make a contract, but I'm having trouble getting my magic to flow into the key."

"Nothing wrong with that, it takes a lot of practice to learn, who is or was teaching you?"

"I never had one, that's why I made the job listing"

"No teacher? Then the progress you have made is more than I would have expected."

"We can talk more about this after dinner, I smell it coming down the hall"

Dinner was delicious, Justin and I had idle conversation between eating and desert was even better. I was so full I thought I was going to burst.

"I know I have you hear to teach me celestial magic, but would you care for a tour around the city tomorrow? I was thinking we could go to a magic shop and maybe a boutique or two, my treat. -Though I completely understand if you don't want to."

"I would love to! I never say no to shopping!" I threw my arms around Justin and hugged him, as soon as I realized what I had just done, I quickly pulled away with a slight blush on my face.

"Sorry, so sorry, I was a little too excited for my own good."

"Its ok, I just wasn't expecting it. Tomorrow morning meet me at the library and then we will go into town."

I just nodded and watched him walk off. I can still feel his warmth from the brief hug, this is going to be a loooong few months if tonight is any indication of how things are going to go.

*time skip to the next morning in the library*

I walk through the door and Justin stares at me.

"Wow, I-I mean you, you look beautiful"

I blush a little "Th thank you"

"Come on, lets get going."

**Normal pov**

Justin took Lucy on a small tour of the area and brought her to the magic shop. Her eyes light up when she saw a theft proof belt. Justin bought her quite a few things, the anti theft belt, along with matching garter and necklace for when she is out at the beach or somewhere she cant really wear a belt so she always has at least two of her keys. A few magic replenishing potions and a rare book of celestial spells were also purchased. Then it was off to a boutique. Lucy and Justin spent hours with him picking out clothing for her. A whole lot of flirting and 87 outfits later, they went back to the mansion.

"Thank you Justin, I don't know what I did to deserve the this, but thank you."

"I just wanted to see you smile."

"Mission accomplished, I'll help you transfer your magic into the keys tomorrow, say 9am?"

"9 am it is, sleep well."

The next month went like this, Lucy would teach Justin, Justin would compliment Lucy or take her out for a surprise shopping extravaganza to express his gratitude and Lucy would smile wishing he would make a move on her. At dinner one night, Lucy dazed off and thought 'Why couldn't someone like you have asked my father for my hand, maybe I wouldn't' have run off.'

She was quite startled to learn she had said her thought aloud when Justin answered her. "Actually I did, your father said my parents company wouldn't benefit him, he didn't think the company would go very far so he wouldn't let me ask. That's actually why I wanted to learn celestial magic, when I found out you had joined fairy tale I sulked for a while, eventually I bought every book on celestial magic I could find. Then you disappeared. I spent the past few years trying to teach myself thinking, I don't know what I was thinking, That's why I made the job listing for Fairy Tail. I was hoping you would accept it."

"I was wondering why your name sounded so familiar. To think you would go through all this just to get close to me." Justin grabbed Lucy by the face and kissed her. It was so elating to know that someone cared for her (a very yummy looking someone) that Lucy allowed him to press her against the wall and trail kisses down her neck. Lucy let out a soft moan and fisted his hair dragging him closer. Their clothing stripped off at a speed that would make gray envious, leaving only Lucy's lacy pink thong. Justin held her wrists at the center of her chest as he kissed down her neck stopping just before her right nipple and then started trailing his way back up earning a cry of displeasure from Lucy. He continued teasing her, allowing his breath to barley reach her nipple and then would go to another area, she eventually couldn't take any more and grabbed his head and pulled him to her left nipple. He greedily sucked it in his mouth, tongue swirling around it and nibbling on it before laving the other one with the same attention. For what seamed like hours to Lucy he played with her breast. Pinching and pulling the nipple that wasn't in his mouth while getting more and more aggressive before he started to let one of his hands wander farther south. His hand making its way to her thighs ghosting over her sex. Feather touches along her inner thigh and outer labia had her dripping wet and swollen, attempting to arch into him. With ragged breaths she stated "If its... your intention... to tease me. You have succeeded... If you... want me, then... take me already"

"I'm glad we are on the same page, I want to savor this moment. If I'm not mistaken your still a virgin. I want this to be extremely enjoyable for you"

"How could - kami that feels good- you tell?"

"It's in the way your hips are set." He said with a devilish grin. With that, he ripped her thong down letting it gather around her ankles. Flicking his tongue this way and that reducing her to a puddle he pulled his silk boxers off. With a final lick he pulled away and laid Lucy on the fainting couch in the dining room. Positioning himself at her entrance he slid his length along her folds to make the plunge easier on her.

"Are you ready? Are you sure?"

Lucy could only nod. With that nod, he buried himself to the hilt inside of her. She let out a scream from the pain. He stilled until she adjusted and kissed her. Through covered lips she said "mou cn ove ow" (you can move now) Justin started thrusting into her slow and long at first then quickening the pace. Eventually he was slamming into her. It wasn't long before they both came. He cradled her on the floor next to the fainting couch, laying her head on his chest. Kissing the top of her head he whispered "Thank you for giving me your most precious possession."

Lucy just smiled. For the remainder of her time there Justin managed to convince her to teach him for three hours a day while naked claiming he would remember better if he could associate it with her beautiful body. They manged to have sex at least twice a day in between shopping, teaching, and his work. At the end of the four months, he looked at her sadly. "Lucy I hate to see you leave but the job was only for four months, I couldn't keep you here any longer. I have a lot of work to catch up on."

Needless to say Lucy was shocked. "What do you mean job, I'm willing to stay here with you. Don't you want that?"

"You know I do, its just that my father already arranged a marriage to further the business, this was sort of a know what you are missing before your off the market thing for me." Lucy's eyes started to water. "Lucy I will always care for you ind if you should ever need anything please don't hesitate to let me know. Money, objects, land, sex. I'm going to be in a loveless marriage, I'm sorry for not telling you in the beginning, I was just so happy to see you."

"I feel sick" Lucy threw up on his shirt.

"Lucy, please. I have discussed things with my betrothed, we don't love each other and are willing to let one another have whomever we want. I can still be with you. I just cant _be_ with you."

Lucy sniffled. "I understand, my father told me all about this when he was trying to convince me to wed."

Justin pulled her in tight. "Please understand"

She sighed. "I understand'

"Please don't be mad at me, I just needed to be with you. I mean it, if there is ever anything I can do. Our agreement is that we cant spend more than 4 consecutive months with someone else. we can see that person as much as we want, as long as there is a little bit of time in between to still uphold appearances. So really, if there is ever anything, anything at all, don't hesitate."

After things settled down, Justin gave Lucy her reward money. "This seems a little too much Justin."

"I added a little extra, its the only way I'm able to show my appreciation and take care of you right now"

Lucy did a brief count before shouting "YOU'RE GIVING ME 1,736,000,000 ON TOP OF ALL THE THINGS YOU BOUGHT ME AND YOU CALL THAT A LITTLE EXTRA?!"

"8million for job 560 million for sex at 4 million per time 20 million for your virginity and 280 million for teaching nude and I'm doubling it for being so understanding. Besides, all the stuff I got you looks amazing on you. that was more for me than you."

"you cant be serious"

"oh, but I am."

A long heartfelt goodbye and a promise to keep in touch later Lucy left to get on the train back to Magnolia. Virgo appeared and insisted in storing everything in the celestial relm for safe keeping until I got home.

*time skip, about halfway back to Magnolia on the train*

Lucy heard a groaning sound from the sleeper car next to hers and decided to investigate.

**Lucy's pov**

I peaked my head in and saw Laxus, green as Freed's hair. I couldn't let him suffer like this. Knowing that it helps Natsu when he lays in my lap, I let myself in to his car and stroke his hair. His eyes fluttered open. He has such beautiful eyes... Bad Lucy, bad...

"Laxus, its Lucy, it only makes sense that you have motion sickness. Put your head in my lap, this helps Natsu."

I was shocked that he complied so easily, but then again I would want someone to help me if I was feeling ill.

**Laxus's****pov**

I heard something that sounded heavenly and smelled familiar but different. I opened my eyes to see Lucy stroking my hair. I don't want her to see me like this. Why did I have to eat that burrito. my stomach hurts so bad, but her hands feel so good. "Laxus, its Lucy, it only makes sense that you have motion sickness. Put your head in my lap, this helps Natsu." Did she just compare me to that fire freak? Wait, she thinks I have motion sickness, I can use this to my advantage. I could feel her beginning to stop petting me. Cant have that now, can we. I reached up and grabbed her hand, pulling it back to my hair and murmured "please" please? since when do I say please? Much to my delight she continued.


	2. Chapter 2

i do not own fairy tail

***Lucy is now home alone after her long train ride***

**Normal pov**

Virgo popped out and wrapped her arms around Lucy. "Hime, whats wrong? Would punishing me make you feel better?"

"No Virgo, no punishment. I'm ok, I just feel so... used. I'm not angry, just... sad. The one person who still saw me is getting married and is forever just out of my reach."

"Hime, there are others out there. We thought you might be feeling like this so I brought you something. Take a sip of this." Virgo brings a flask up to Lucy's mouth and as she sips the liquid, she makes a sour face. "What on Earthland is that? It's so sour. Do I need to keep drinking or can I stop?"

"To answer your questions in order, Its not from Earthland. Its a potion from the celestial world that will allow your body to... reclaim... its purity. Yes you have had enough and you can stop drinking. I cannot help you with the memories or feelings, but I can help with this."

Lucy could feel her body tingling.

"What's happening?"

"The potion is erasing any physical traces of anyone touching your body. in a sense, you have another chance at being innocent in the bedroom again"

Lucy's sent had returned to normal, her hymen had regrown itself, the love marks on her body were gone, and her hips reset themselves.

"Hime, any time you think you need or want this, let me know. It can work under almost any length of time or circumstances." With that Virgo went back.

Deciding there was no point dwelling on things, she figured she would take a shower, create several saving and spending accounts at the bank and talk to her landlady. After her shower, Lucy found out that Justin had paid her next 5 years rent in advance. Next stop, the bank. Since Lucy didn't feel safe having that much money around, she decided to open several savings and spending accounts while keeping 80,000 jewels on her person for random things. It was already late by the time she finished her errands like getting her house fully stocked with food, mild cleaning and finding a place for all her new stuff, it was time for her to go to bed.

In the morning on her way to the guild, she passed a fish vendor and decided to get a gift for happy. When she reached the guild she quickly spotted happy and gave him the fish.

"Ha! what did you do to get this Lushy? Steal it? everyone knows you cant even pay your rent."

"Happy! That was mean and uncalled for. Why would you say something so hurtful?"

It was at this point that Natsu walked up and threw his arm around Lucy's shoulder.

"Lets face it Luce, you cant even pay your rent every month without crying about being broke. What are you still doing here anyways? I thought you were going to go on a solo job, or did you chicken out."

Lucy had started to get angry and finally blew her lid.

**"I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW NATSU, I JUST GOT BACK FROM A SUCCESSFUL JOB AND NOTHING GOT DESTROYED SO I KEPT THE WHOLE REWARD! I WAS GONE FOR FOUR WHOLE MONTHS DID YOU HONESTLY NOT NOTICE?!"**

"And that's why you can never pay your rent, you don't know how to manage your money, its almost like those jewels are burning a hole in your pocket. And what do you mean four months? You haven't been gone more than a few days. I bet you were just at home crying because you are too weak and useless to do anything. You didn't even take a job did you? Don't lie now."

Happy chimed in with the half eaten fish in his mouth "Yeh wht n-tsu aid." Happy gulped as he swallowed. "Lying is a bad habit Lushy"

**"I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU" **Lucy then said so low only Natsu and the other dragonslayers could hear it. "I'm going to go to the other side of the guild and I swear to Mavis, if you bother me... you _will_ regret it."

Lucy walked to the bar and Mira served her a strawberry shake. as she was going to pay for it, Laxus walked over and took care of it. "Put it on my tab."

"Laxus? um, thanks, but why?"

"Consider it my way of saying thanks. I'm around if ya need anything."

As Laxus went back to his table he kept an ear trained on her.

**Laxus's****pov**

She will be mine. Why cant I get that girl out of my head. This is ridiculous! I'm going to drag Bix out tonight to pick up chicks. A blond chick. A blond chick with brown eyes and big tits. And. Mavis, what am I thinking. Ill just let Bix pick one out for me. Keep it together Laxus, don't let her get under your skin. "Bix, we are going out tonight" Bickslow just nodded seeing the look on my face.

I could barley hear her talking to Mira, maybe I'm sitting too far.

"Honestly Mira, how could he not notice I was gone for four whole months? Am I really that invisible to him now?'

"Oh Lucy, give it time, I'm sure he'll come around, he is just in a new relationship and a little distacted."

"Even so, it hurts. Before I left I tried to get the whole team your sister included to go on a job and he just blew me off."

"Come on now, I'm sure it will work itself out. Why don't you talk to Gray and Erza about it. I'm sure they will be on your side."

Pfft. She doesn't need him or her team. She just needs me. That's right, Blondie just needs to be in my arms in bed with me. STOP IT. Why am I torturing myself? She wouldn't go for someone like me. Though I could have sworn I smelled a hint of arousal on her when I was on her lap... No couldn't be, she doesn't have thoughts like that. Waaaay too innocent for that. Great, now I'm starting to pitch a tent. What am I, 12? This is dumb, its a good thing I'm sitting down. Think think think. Gramps in a speedo, Ever and that gorilla, dead babies. Mmmm making babies with Blondie. No no no. That flame brats face. There we go. I was cut off by Ever's voice in my ear.

"Laxus are you ok? You're staring at her again"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Suuuuuurrrrrre you don't.

From across the room "I didn't know Laxus and evergreen were close like _that_ Mira, when did this happen?"

I cant have this. If she thinks I'm with Ever...

"Get off of me woman" I hissed. "She thinks were _together_."

"And just whom might 'she' be?"

"No one. Mind your damn business."

"Uh huh. That's what I thought. You really like her don't you."

"Suuure you don't. Then you wouldn't mind if I did this, would you?"

She jumped in my lap. and put her arm around my shoulder. I quickly pushed her off me, stood up and firmly planted my arms on the able.

"What are you doing woman? are you trying to destroy your relationship with that gorilla of yours?"

I saw Lucy walk out of the guild out of the corner of my eye.

**Lucy's pov**

I cant believe those jerks! How could they not notice I was gone! I mean, I guess I understand Natsu, but Gray and Erza too. Why do I even bother trying anymore. I punched my door. "ouch ouch ouch ouch that hurts!" Crap, I think this is going to bruise. I guess I'll just work on my novel. I wonder when Levy will be back from her job. I still cant believe she let Gajeel cart her off on a 3 month job. *wide eyes* I wonder if he will finally tell her how he feels. Oh well, time to get to work.

*time skip to 6 days later*

"I'm so tired" I say to no one. I spent the last few days writing non stop. Leo had force me to stop long enough to at least eat. Do I dare look in a mirror. Whats that smell? sniff sniff sniff sniff. Its, sniff me. Kami I reek. Time to take a shower. I make my way to the bathroom and. "EEP! Is that... ME?! How could I let myself get this bad?" I have bags under my eyes, my hair looks like a rats nest, there is ink all over my face and arms. I look sickly. I turn the water on and brush my hair. As soon as the water hits me, I feel relaxed and sleepy. After my shower think im going to catch up on some well needed rest.

**Natsu's pov**

I guess I should tell her we all agreed to replace her with Lisanna on the team. I walk along the path to Lucy's apartment. Whats this in front of her door? Roses? Did someone cut up an entire field? There must be at least 14 dozen roses. Who would possibly send her these? I run up and find a card. Since she is still technically my partner it couldn't hurt to read this.

_To my beloved Lucy_

_Even though it has only been a month since you have left my side I miss you terribly so. It is so cold and lonely without you. You don't answer your communication lacrima_ _so I hope all is well. I still long for your warmth. Please don't_ _be mad at me. Think of these roses as kisses while I cannot touch you._

_Love_

_J.R._

J.R. who the fuck is this guy? I knew she couldn't have gotten happy that fish from doing a job. So she is sleeping around to get that she needs huh. Lis was right. Lucy is nothing more than a whore. I'm so glad I know what that is now. If she wants to act like a whore. Ill treat her like one. I sneak into her apartment, wow she has a lot of new stuff she must have been busy. I look around and see some magic canceling rope. This should work nicely. I quickly tie her up and blindfold her before she wakes up. Hmm... how to keep her from hearing anything to know that its me. I know ill go get my beautiful girlfriend. I know she will want to help me punish this whore. I leave the slut on her bed sleeping and run to get Lisanna. She always has the best ideas ever. Yeah. Lis will know what to do.

**Laxus's****pov**

Man its been a while since Blondie's been at the guild. I have been dodging jobs hoping I would see her. What am I saying. Fuck this. "Bixlow, come on we are going to the bar."

**Normal pov**

Natsu and Lisanna walk out of the bar giggling as Laxus and Bixlow walk in. They take their usual seat in the almost empty bar and start drinking. Several drinks in Laxus gets up. "Man I gotta piss" As he walks into the bathroom He stops dead in his tracks. "What the...?" Laxus rubbed his eyes. He could not believe what he was seeing. Tied to the wall was a naked woman with a cube on her head. She was bent over with her juicy round ass in the air, legs slightly spread and tied with her hands tied to her ankles. Upon further examination, there was writing on her rump. "_Pick any hole, I'm ready to go, just pull out before you blow_" After Laxus was able to stop his massive nose bleed he decided to figure out who this mystery woman was. He started sniffing around her to see if he would recognize her. His heart stopped. This was Lucy. This was _his_ Lucy. He found himself drawn to her. Unable to stop himself he trailed his index finger along her sex and then buried his face there. Taking in the sent that was hers alone. He jerked his head away at her sudden movement in an attempt to wiggle away from him. It was then that he smelled it. Fear. He needed a minute. Who would have possibly done this to her ad how to go about helping her. Lucy couldn't help but attempt to scream. It was no use, she knew no one could hear her. She certainly couldn't hear them. Hoping this was just a bad dream that she would wake up from in the safety of her own bed, she shuddered as a face was presses against her sex again. All she could do was hope this mystery person would show her mercy and release her. She was grateful when the head pulled away without doing anything to her.

**Laxus's****pov**

I have to do something. I cant just let her stay like this. She doesn't smell like anyone else has gotten a hold of her yet, though I smell that ash tard and Lisanna in here. I hope they don't have anything to do with this. Her smell is so intoxicating and now that I have seen and touched her, its taking everything in me not to devour her here and now. Think. okay, so you just put your face in her crotch, if you release her now, she will know it was you. Think. I can tell she can't hear me so I'm still safe there. If I go out I can wait for another moment and then come in and rescue her. Yes. That's what I'll do. Just going to stand here for a moment and memorize this for later. As I walk outside I can see Bixlow looking at me slightly puzzled. I shake my head and walk back in. I throw my coat over her sinful body and groan at the loss of the sight while I figure out how to get the contraption off her head and untied her. When she looked up at me and recognized me she started sobbing in my arms.

"Lucy"

She just kept crying.

"Are you ok? Did anyone touch you? Did I make it in time or was I too late?"

"sniffle- I'm - sob ok, sniffle sniffle. Someone else -sob- was here but - sniffle - they - hicckup- barley touched me and - sniffle- . I think - hiccup - that they wanted to do something but - sniffle- stopped."

I pulled her in for a hug and stroked her hair. I love that I get to do this but why does it have to be like this.

"Shhhhh. Its going to be ok. I'm going to find who did this to you. What were you doing before this happened?"

"I was in bed. I was so -sniffle- tired"

"Blondie, was anyone at your place?"

"N-no wh-why -sniffle-"

"Because when I walked in I recognized two scents. Lets get you home. Ill have Freed put runes up at your place so no one can come in without your permission."

*time skip*

After telling Gramps what happened and my suspicions he was fuming mad. He called Natsu and Lisanna into his office. I don't know how they are still members. I don't think I'll ever forget what they said. 'What she is just a weak little whore so we decided to treat her like one. We even had a photographer on the way to take pictures of the prissy little bitch.' If I hadn't promised myself to never hurt anyone in the guild ever again, they would be dead.


End file.
